


Just Another McLennon Fic

by forks_in_outlets



Category: The Beatles
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forks_in_outlets/pseuds/forks_in_outlets
Summary: Look at the title, and what does it say? That should answer your question. Read it if you want, but if you're looking for good material to masturbate to, be patient.*This work is being cross uploaded on Wattpad @Beatlefork**Please note that not all historic events are entirely accurate. I will try to stay as closely as I can to real life events/theories, but do keep in mind that this is a work of fiction, and some things will be changed in order to create a better story. DO NOT harass the real life individuals featured in this story. (Don't harass anyone for that matter)*





	1. i

John was bisexual. It doesn’t sound like a problem, but it is, because he lives in the year 1957. He had to pretend to swoon over girls, although he hated it. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with a man who would treat him right. He sighed, “Mr. and Mr. Lennon..” He couldn’t imagine what his dream partner would look like. He would definitely have to be beautiful, but also kind. John had a fondness for music, too, so he’d need someone to share that passion with. He heard a ruler snap on his desk, which made him get back into the real world.   
“I asked you a question, Lennon.” the teacher growled. John looked up at the teacher, who was glaring down at John angrily.   
“Sorry, wasn’t listening. You’re too boring.” he stated simply. This made a few other kids giggle.   
“Mr. Lennon, I want you to stay after class.” When John heard the teacher say this, he kept the same slight smirk on.   
“Okay. I have to stay after school anyways. Have a couple things I need to get done.” In reality, he had to stay after to meet his friends so they could practice. He made a band called The Quarrymen, with his mates Stuart Sutcliffe, Pete Best, and a few others who were probably going to be kicked out of the band eventually. Another one of his mates, Ivan Vaughn, said he wanted John to meet a friend of his, so he said he’d stay after. The teacher glared at John as he walked back up to the blackboard to continue his lesson. John scoffed a bit and sat back in his chair. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a couple girls leaning and whispering into each other’s ear. They were looking at John and smiling. He wasn’t quite sure what they could have possibly been talking about, but because he didn’t have his glasses that day, he assumed that they were talking about how handsome he was. Or they could have been talking about what had just happened. Either way, he didn’t care too much.  
Class finally ended, and John stayed planted in his seat just as the teacher asked. The teacher handed him a piece of chalk.   
“I want you to write on the board 50 times, ‘I will not lose focus in class.’ Is that understood?” The teacher glared. John sighed.   
“Alright..” he said nonchalantly. He began to write. About 3 minutes in, the teacher walked to the door.   
“I’ll be right back. You are not to leave this room.” the teacher ordered.   
“Where are you going? I’m just curious.” John asked. The teacher sighed.   
“Down the hall.” John nodded. He continued to write, and the teacher left. He stopped writing and waited a few moments, he walked to the door, and looked out both ways. The teacher was nowhere in sight. He quickly grabbed his things, and ran out as fast and as quietly as he could. He was told to meet them in the gymnasium, which was perfect, as there were doors to the gym leading directly outside. He sprinted down a few halls and came through the gym doors.   
“Sorry I’m late.” he said “I had deten-..tion…” There was a very pretty young boy standing next to Ivan. He had sad looking, hazel colored doe eyes, and long eyelashes. He had somewhat full looking lips, and dark, raven colored hair. His eyebrows arched perfectly, which was very satisfying. He seemed a bit on the chubby side, but John was fine with that. In fact, he had fallen in love at first sight.   
“John, I’d like you to meet Paul.” Ivan said, motioning to the boy. John approached and held out his hand. Paul took it, and gave it a firm shake.   
“Paul McCartney. Nice to meet you.” Paul said with a smile. “John. John Lennon.” He replied, giving a smile in return. Him. He was the one John wanted. Paul McCartney-Lennon. That had a nice ring to it. Or was it Lennon-McCartney? He wasn’t too sure. He only knew what happened with the names in a wedding with a man and a woman.   
“Alright, McCartney.” John said, “Show me what you got.” Paul pulled his guitar around to the front and John noticed right away he was holding it wrong.   
“You’ve got your guitar backwards!” he laughed. Paul’s face flushed pink.   
“I-I’m left handed!” Paul retorted. John held up his hands.   
“Alright, alright.” he giggled. “If you say so.” Paul started playing right away. He did a great cover of Be-Bop-A-Lula, hardly making any mistakes. John would have let him in the band regardless, but the fact that he could play, and he had a nice singing voice sealed the deal. “You’re in.” John said with a smile. Paul grinned and took a bow.   
“Thank you!” he said happily. Paul stood up straight and bounced a bit on his heel.   
“I’m so excited to be in this band! I heard you guys play one day on the back of a lorry, and you’re really good!” John smiled.   
“Thank you.” Paul had a big smile on his face. “I just can’t thank you enough!” John’s heart skipped a beat. It made him happy to see Paul happy.   
“No problem.” he tried to say smoothly.   
“So when’s our next rehearsal?” Paul asked.   
“We rehearse every Friday after school.” John said. Paul nodded. “I can make it.” John smiled a bit.   
“Good. We’re gonna need you, Paul.”   
“I’ve gotta go. I have way too much homework to do, as always.” Pete said. “Same.” said Stu. They both said goodbye, and walked out the door. Since those two were the only who showed, it left Paul and John alone.   
“What about you?” John asked Paul.   
“I’m free.” he replied. John was having a party in his head. He was all alone with him. Now would be the opportune time to tell him, or at least find out where he stood on the matter. “So, Paul, what are your thoughts on love?” John asked him.   
“Oh.. well I hadn’t actually thought about it..” Paul said.   
“Well… love is certainly important…” he said.   
“Yes but-’ John sighed. How would he say this without blowing his cover?   
“L-let’s say you saw two men walking down the street, and let’s say they were lovers.. Would you call them fags?” Paul’s eyes widened.   
“Oh, no, never! They’re just innocent people!” John quietly sighed in relief. Oh thank God… he thought.   
“And on the topic…” John started. “What would you do… if a man asked you out on a date..?” John bit his tongue. Paul looked down in thought.   
“What I would do…” Paul said to himself. “That’s.. a bit hard to answer…” he said. John anxiously awaited his reply. If Paul said yes, then he could make his move. Not right away, of course; they only just met.   
“Well…” Paul started. “I… just keep this between you and me, I… I might say yes… B-but only out of curiosity of course! I-I just kinda… wonder sometimes what it’s like to date another guy…” John nodded.   
“So’ve I.”


	2. ii

As he left the school, John had hoped that his little secret had remained as such. He went straight up to his room (like teenagers always do), and closed the door behind him. He threw himself onto his bed, and lie there for a while. The whole interaction with Paul drained him emotionally, and all he could really think about was what he would say to him next time they met, or even when they would meet again. After all, it was likely they would see each other in passing. Maybe he could talk about his record collection, or maybe he was interested in writing songs like he was. John sighed, wondering what the next day would bring him.

~~~~~~~~~~~  
It turned out that Paul did see John at school, and quickly ran to him.   
“John!” he called out. John turned to him, pushing his thick rimmed glasses back up his nose. He gave the boy a warm smile, even if he was a little nervous.  
“‘Ello, McCartney!” John waved. Paul smiled at John, which warmed his heart.  
“So, I was thinking for a song we could start practicing was ‘Words of Love’. It’s a-”  
“A Buddy Holly song?” John finished. Holly was one of John’s biggest idols next to Elvis, and was pretty much the sole reason he was even okay with getting glasses to fix his horrible nearsightedness. “I’d love to,” he said excitedly. Paul beamed, which made John’s heart happy to see him with such a big smile.   
“I didn’t know you liked Buddy Holly.” Paul said, a little shaken that someone as cool as John Lennon would like the same music as him.  
“I also like Elvis,” John continued.  
“Yeah! and Little Richard?” Paul asked. John nodded.  
“Him too.”  
Paul listed artist after artist and John knew all of them. It excited John to know that Paul was interested in the same music, so he figured now would be a good time to ask.  
“Maybe we could write our own stuff?” John asked. Then he saw Paul’s eyes light up.   
“Oh! Actually, I’ve already started to write some of my own stuff! I use the piano at my house.” John had a little party going on in his head. Paul being able to play the piano would be even more helpful for songwriting   
“Hey, maybe I could come around your place sometime?”   
“I’m free after school today.”  
“Perfect! Then you could be a gentleman and walk me to yours.” John smirked. Paul laughed a bit.   
“Of course, anything for my lady.” Paul played along. John couldn’t wait to just be with Paul. When the first bell rang, and they said their goodbyes, John couldn’t stop fantasizing about being with Paul. He imagined staring into his beautiful hazel doe eyes, and putting his hand to Paul’s rosy cheeks. He would confess his love to Paul and, then kiss his soft, full lips. He could hardly wait to be with him again. He could hardly focus in class, but instead of zoning out on nothing, he was lost in thought about Paul. He started doodling him in the back of his notebook. Suddenly he had a great idea for a song, one that Paul would love.  
After school, John and Paul met up at the school’s entrance.   
“Lead the way, McCartney.” John commanded. With that, they headed off. John pulled out his notebook and pencil on the way there, and added a couple lines to the song. Before he knew it, they had arrived at Paul’s. The two boys went inside.   
“My dad and brother shouldn’t be home for a while now.” Paul said. John’s heart fluttered. Alone with Paul? For any amount of time? “Don’t mind if I do!” He thought to himself.  
“The piano is over there, by the way.” He pointed to it in the next room. “I can show you what I’ve written so far, if you’d like.” John smiled “Please do. Then I can show you what I’ve got.” They both walked to the piano. Paul sat down and lifted the cover off of the piano, and started playing and singing.  
“When I get older, losing my hair, many years from now,”  
“Will you still be sending me a valentine’s, birthday greetings, bottle of wine,”  
“If I’ve been out ‘till quarter to three, would you lock the door?”  
“Will you still need me, will you still feed me, when I’m sixty-four?”  
The song made John giggle, but he listened the whole way through, and it was a very well done song for an inexperienced teen. John clapped at the end, hooting and cheering for Paul.   
“Damn, McCartney, I’m so glad to have you in my band! And you wrote that yourself?”   
Paul’s cheeks flushed a soft pink.   
“Well, yeah.” Paul smiled a little. John beamed. He felt so proud to take this McCartney kid under his wing. He ruffled Paul’s hair.  
“Now you gotta show me the song that you wrote.” Paul said with a sly smirk  
“Alright, alright. It’s not as good as yours though.” John replied. He pulled out his notebook and opened it up and put it on the piano so he could see it better. He took his glasses from his pocket and put them on his face. Then he pulled his guitar around front. He looked at Paul and raised his eyebrows a little. He strummed the first chord.  
“You’ll never know how much I really love you...” He strummed the next chord.  
“You’ll never know how much I really care…” Then he really started to play  
“Listen,” He tapped his foot to keep in time.   
“Do you want to know a secret?”  
“Do you promise not to tell?”  
“Wo-o-o-o-ah, closer, let me whisper in your ear,” He looked at Paul.  
“Say the words you long to hear, I’m in love with you. Wo-o-o-o.” He continued to play the song, hoping Paul would get the message, and by the time he finished, he hoped it came across. He saw Paul smiling and applauding, which made him smile and bow.   
“Thank you, thank you, you’re too kind.”  
“John, that was incredible!” Paul marveled. John felt his face get a little warm.  
“Well?” He asked.  
“I think it’s an amazing song! You wrote that today?” John’s smile faltered a little. Obviously, Paul didn’t understand the message.  
“Yeah, I did.” He said, admitting defeat this time. He’d tell him one day.  
One day.  
For now though, the two boys threw ideas for songs back and forth at each other. John, overall, felt bittersweet about the visit. He wanted to tell him, God knows he wanted to, but he couldn’t. It wouldn’t come out. He knew he should do it as soon as possible, but it was so hard.  
Eventually, silence fell between the two boys. He had to quickly think of something, anything to talk about that would hopefully bring them closer.   
“So… Earlier, you said your dad and your brother, but what about… what about your mom?” John asked. Suddenly he saw the color drain from Paul’s face a little. Immediately he saw it was a bit of a touchy subject for him. After a few moments of cold silence, he responded.   
“M-my mom died of cancer.” He said, his voice shaking a little. John felt absolutely horrible for asking that now.  
“My mom died too.” He responded. “She was killed in a car accident.” Paul looked up at him. John noticed tears started to form in Paul’s eyes, making the guilt even worse.   
“Hey, how about we go outside for a smoke, huh? How’s that sound?” he asked. Paul nodded, and the two boys went out in the backyard. John decided to wait a week or two to confess his feelings. John figured he would need a few days to recuperate after mentioning the death of his mother. John could relate though. He only knew his mother really for a few months, but when he first hugged her after years of separation, he felt a lifetime of motherly love flow through him. It hurt him just as much, if not more than how Paul felt. Regardless, he wanted to help Paul through it the best he could.   
“Hey, how about this, next band meetup, we could practice some of the songs you wrote, and maybe we can try and write some stuff together.” John suggested, trying to make Paul feel better.  
“Actually, I wanted to introduce you to someone. He’s an amazing guitarist, really, he is.” Paul said, glancing to John.  
“What’s his name?”   
“George Harrison.”


End file.
